


［司千］完美搭档8.0

by Dragon_li



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), 石纪元
Genre: Dr. Stone - Freeform, M/M, 石纪元 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢阅读！
Relationships: One Direction - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	［司千］完美搭档8.0

浑身提不上劲。  
这是昏睡到第二天中午的石神千空的第一想法。

这样想着，石神千空按着床板从床上艰难地坐了起来。  
他散落的淡绿色头发直到肩膀，赤裸的上半身带着斑驳的吻痕，腰间的淤青还未散开，整个身体都好像是散架泛着酸痛。  
“啧。”石神千空扯了扯嘴角，他试图从床铺上站立，但还未完全站起来，尾椎和后方传来的疼痛让千空跌坐在床上。  
他轻轻吸了口凉气，眼神微沉，“混蛋。”

“嗯？千空是在叫我吗？”掀开门帘，狮子王司端着一盆冒着烟的热水走了进来。  
他表情愉悦，嘴角带着弧度，眼神关切地望着石神千空，“千空有没有不舒服？”  
“超级不舒服啊，你要来亲自尝试一下吗？”石神千空翻了个白眼，重新钻进被窝里，只留了个后脑勺对着他。  
“我需要休息，我要休工。”

“嗯，我也是这么认为的。”狮子王司将热水盆放在一旁，他将放在水盆里的布拧干，紧接着坦然地掀开了被子。  
“干什么?”  
面对石神千空凶巴巴的眼神，狮子王司笑了笑，眼神透露着暧昧，“虽然并不想打扰千空你休息，但既然你醒了，我想顺便清理一下那里。”  
“哈？什么？”石神千空一脸莫名其妙。  
“啊，就是那个啊，千空没有感受到吗？”狮子王司敛下眼眸，慢条斯理道：“我的精液。”

“……”石神千空的表情有一瞬滞空。  
他这才感受到下身有些黏腻，而方才站立时确实有什么液体试图流下来。  
石神千空感受到自己的脸不受控制地发热，脸上带着一股臊意。  
他低下头，声音有些咬牙切齿，“不用你管。”

“奉行科学的石神大人也有这么孩子气的一面吗？”司笑着说，靠近了千空。  
“不好清理的话，千空可是会生病的哦？嗯，听我的话，好吗？”  
“切，明明你这家伙才是罪魁祸首。”石神千空把脸埋在被子里，声音发闷，“我自己会处理，你把东西放在那里出去。”  
“不可以。”司凑近将手掌覆在了千空的臀上，细腻的触感让司猝不及防想起了昨晚的一切。  
他喉头滚动，将喉间的燥意咽下，将手里还温热的布巾攥紧，“我来帮你，千空，听我的话。”

清理活动最终半推半就地完成了。  
目的达成的司并没有对千空越矩，哪怕他确实想做点什么，窘困的医疗情况实在无法让司能够放心去做。  
他担心千空的身体会因此承受不住。  
离开之前，狮子王司在石神千空额头留下一个温柔的吻。  
石神千空盯着天花板，一言不发，表情罕见的有些复杂。

……

几天过后，石神千空已经完全能够蹦蹦跳了。  
司在那次‘惩罚’后并没有将其日常化，互帮互助的动手活动仍旧是主流，哪怕石神千空并不想进行这项日常。  
石神千空在恢复身体的几天后终于发明出了电灯，这东西实际上不能被广泛应用，只能放置在广场领地上。但即使是这样，也大大帮助这些复活者在夜晚工作更加顺利。

这里面有不少人十分崇拜石神千空，并甘愿充当对方的科学工具人。但在电灯发明后，狮子王司希望石神千空休息一下，不能这样日夜操劳。  
尽管石神千空表明自己并不累，甚至可以能让司帝国实现全范围通电。但司还是微笑着拒绝了，他想要延缓一下文明进程。  
千空让人类文明发展速度提升的太快，他担心这样会让本就十分易碎的司帝国彻底崩盘。  
狮子王司清楚自己的帝国确实是一个空架子，通过武力威慑从而搭造的帝国迟早会走向覆灭。尽管如此，他希望这样的崩坏速度尽量延缓下来。  
只要千空还未将文明提上热武器时代，司便是绝对的征服者。  
无论是对他手下野心勃勃的复活者们，或是石神千空。

日子有条不紊的缓慢度过，石神千空因为无法发明而有些兴致缺缺。  
狮子王司早出晚归，越来越多被司复活的年轻人加入到司帝国，这让千空觉得不妙。  
石神千空不觉得这样一直受制于人是一个好处境，任由司对他的掌控，会让石神千空的出境越来越糟糕。

而唯一的出路……  
石神千空看向自己刚刚研制好的可乐，勾起唇角。

——

“阿拉，所以我为小千空千辛万苦做的事情终于得到回报了呢~”浅雾幻笑眯眯地接过千空手里的可乐。  
他盯着手里的可乐，却并未第一时间去喝。  
对于浅雾幻来说，这显然是一个具有仪式感的过程，并且罕见的让他有些紧张。

“干嘛？就算你一直盯着看，也尝不出它的味道的。”石神千空并不理解浅雾幻的复杂心理。  
他没有除科学以外的兴趣，也就无谈对这些东西的期待感。  
“该怎么说千空你呢？啊，不愧是科学家呢。”浅雾幻叹了口气。  
他盯着手里的可乐，一脸凝重地打开瓶口。而当熟悉的碳酸饮料独有的气味飘进浅雾幻的鼻腔里时，他深深吸了口气，对着瓶口尝下了第一口可乐。  
‘这家伙真是病的不清。’石神千空想。  
但当他看着浅雾幻的眼神从兴奋到闪闪发亮，开心地说：“真的是可乐的味道呢~小千空你真是太厉害了！果然，这才是现代社会的幸福所在啊。”  
他不由得跟着一起笑了起来，“啊，就是这样。”  
因为想要快点恢复到现代社会，等掌握足够的力量时，他会去找那个去做宇航员的男人。而到那个时候，他希望石神百夜还活着，在一个足够安全的地方化作一尊石像，静静地等待他的到来。

“所以说，浅雾幻你考虑的怎么样了？”  
“放心吧，比起狮子王司的梦想王国，我更喜欢千空你的科学王国哦~”

·

浅雾幻因为之前替千空联系的事暴露，外出的权力被司收回。  
他清楚自己已经被狮子王司戒备，于是做好了找准机会离开的准备。  
在此之前，他不时地去找石神千空串门，喝对方特制的’浅雾幻可乐’。  
司对此颇有微词，但最终在石神千空的无视下作罢。

“所以说，你们当初离开的那个温泉，有大量制作火药的材料？”浅雾幻饶有兴趣地托着下巴。  
石神千空点头，“就是温泉产出的硫磺，制作方法我之前有交给大树。但以防万一，制作的方法我会在告诉你一遍，记清楚。”  
“是是，我一定会记清楚，毕竟是制胜的法宝嘛~”浅雾幻笑着用指尖点了点自己的脑袋，“放心吧，作为一名魔术师，我记忆力可是超强的~”  
“耍滑头也是第一名吧。”石神千空毫不留情地戳穿他。  
“见笑了~”

“你打算什么时候离开？”石神千空问。  
浅雾幻笑容不变，悠哉地坐在木椅上品尝着特质可乐。  
冬天自然冰凉的可乐让他十分舒适，浅雾幻拨动着自己的头发，直视石神千空的眼睛。  
“今晚。”浅雾幻说。  
石神千空皱眉，“这么早？”  
浅雾幻摇头，“不早了呢。再过几天这里戒备会更加森严，毕竟冬季就要来临了。到时候，还需要千空你的掩护哦。”  
“我知道了。”石神千空回答。  
浅雾幻站起来，将可乐一口喝光，叹了口气，“啊，这样一来有一个冬天就不能喝千空你做的可乐了呢。之后的日子可要补偿我哦？”  
“放心吧，到时候你想要喝都给你。”石神千空道。  
他平静地看着吊儿郎当的浅雾幻走到门口，半晌开口道：“一路小心。”  
“我会的。多谢千空你的关心。”浅雾幻回头，冲石神千空笑了笑。

——

夜晚的到来总是悄无声息的。  
狮子王司将后厨做好的饭端进屋里，和石神千空一起吃晚饭。  
石神千空嚼着嘴里的肉，挑了挑眉，“口味还不错。”  
他很久没有吃到这样的饭了。  
司微笑，将饭菜夹到千空的碗里，“最近用复活液意外复活了一位厨师长，对方在这种地方也能做出这样美味的饭菜，嗯，令人十分欣喜。”  
石神千空盯着司给他夹的菜，在他有限的十七年来，被夹菜这种事情只有幼年才经历过。长大以后，他就再也不需要石神百夜那个大老粗的照顾了。  
这样过分亲密的举动，让千空有些不适。

司见千空沉默，歪了歪头，“千空，怎么了？”  
“没事。”石神千空说，他低头，将碗里的饭菜一并吃完了。

简单的晚餐后，粉红色的日常活动正式到来。  
石神千空偶尔十分怀疑自己是否会因为这样频繁的互帮互助吃不消，实际上他已经觉得自己有些亏空了。  
他瘫在狮子王司身上，双腿夹着狮子王司的腰身。敏感的耳朵被司含着，赤裸光滑的背部袒露在司面前，肩胛骨因激励的情事突起。  
两根滑腻的阴茎仅仅相贴，炽热的温度带着湿热的粘腻将一切弄得混乱。司的小腹很硬，千空将手放上去时会因为阴茎吐在小腹上的情液而打滑。  
他喘着气，司在他的精巧的耳朵上留下一个咬痕，低头吮吸着千空扬起的喉结。致命的脆弱点被司尖利的牙齿刺着，千空感觉自己的阴茎发胀，他龟头流出的黏液使司的手掌一片湿滑。  
对方温热的手掌握住他阴茎时，会微微用力，迫使阴茎受到挤压而更加兴奋胀痛。最终司将指尖轻轻刺入千空的马眼里，对方便张大眼睛在司的手里射了出来。

浅雾幻逃离的消息也正是在这时被汇报的。  
消息传到司的耳朵里时，千空正瘫在他的怀里喘着气。  
司似笑非笑地看了千空一眼，将千空抱起来放回床上，自己擦净身体，准备穿衣出门。  
石神千空平复呼吸，看向狮子王司，沙哑着声音问：“你要出去？”  
“浅雾幻逃跑了，千空你也听见了不是吗？”狮子王司将腰带慢条斯理地系上。  
“你要抓他？他应该已经走很远了吧？”石神千空说。  
狮子王司顿住，注视着石神千空，微笑道：“嗯，难道千空你忘了，当初我是怎么抓回你的吗？”  
“……”石神千空攥紧了拳头。

他看着狮子王司穿好衣服准备离开，眉头皱着。他沉默了很久，当狮子王司准备踏出房门时，他的衣服被石神千空拉住了。  
狮子王司扭头，眯着眼睛看他，“千空有什么事吗?”  
“……司你，”石神千空开口，他咬了咬牙，抬头平静地看着狮子王司，“你不是还没射吗？”  
狮子王司眨了眨眼睛，有些惊讶，他饶有兴趣地低头，鼻尖抵着千空，问：“所以呢？”  
“我来帮你。”石神千空说。  
他拉着狮子王司的手走到床边，对方老老实实地跟着千空坐了下来。

石神千空腹部的污浊并未被擦拭，他跨坐在司身上时污浊也一并擦了上去。  
石神千空沉默着将手探到衣物底下，握住狮子王司的肉棒暴露在空气中。  
他握着上下撸动了一阵，在发现狮子王司仍然坚硬着——  
石神千空低下头，将狮子王司的肉棒含了进去。  
狮子王司眼睛微微睁大。

咸涩的味道实在不算很美妙。  
尤其是当圆柱物体在他嘴里越发膨胀，深入到他喉咙时，石神千空无法克制地想要呕吐。  
他想要吐出来，但当石神千空做出这项决定后，之后的事情已经不再受他控制了。

狮子王司难得恶劣，或者说当喜欢的人向自己示弱时实在让人无法不兴奋。  
他抓着千空柔软的发丝，头皮的刺痛感让千空眼角带上了泪珠。肉棒深入到喉管，音带的震动按摩着敏感的龟头。  
狮子王司就以这样略带羞辱的性爱方式，最终在石神千空的嘴里射出浓稠的精液。他甚至按着千空的下巴，强迫对方皱着眉头吞咽了下去。  
待石神千空在他怀里克制不住的咳嗽时，狮子王司捧着千空的脸，亲吻着对方的唇。  
一吻终了，他放开千空，眼睛发着亮光。  
司微笑，俊美的面容像是食人的妖神。  
他说：“谢谢你的款待，千空，我十分满意。”

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
